Rodimus
Rodimus is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers universes. He was formerly known as Hot Rod, but Hasbro has used the name Rodimus and Rodimus Major as a replacement, due to trademark issues with the name Hot Rod. Transformers: Generation 1 Hot Rod is often portrayed as energetic, yet brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance. As Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, he is significantly more mature, physically powerful and instilled with the wisdom of the previous holders of the Matrix of Leadership. Regardless of this, Rodimus is plagued by lack of confidence and often doubting his own decisions and feeling he is in the shadow of previous leader, Optimus Prime. Hot Rod's tech specs list him as a Autobot Cavalier, while as Rodimus Prime, he is listed as an "Autobot Protector" - unlike Optimus Prime's, which directly states "Autobot Commander". A commercial for the toy hinted at his ascension, but pitted him against Cyclonus and Scourge instead of Galvatron, who was his chief adversary in the animated series. Hot Rod and Rodimus have displayed the ability to shoot lasers out of their forearms, as well as having a retractable saw blade. Reception Hot Rod was named the 14th top unfortunately named Transformer by Topless Robot. Hot Rod was one of the favorite Autobots of IGN.http://movies.ign.com/articles/992/992629p1.html Marvel Comics Hot Rod first appeared in the Headmasters limited series as one of the Autobot crew led by Fortress Maximus. He became a Targetmaster in the fourth and final issue of the series. However, his Targetmaster partner is called Sparks, instead of Firebolt (though the UK comic would occasionally call him Firebolt). Hot Rod made sporadic appearances, with a few UK stories starring him as the lead, but most of those were set in the past or future. Kup's Story revealed the first meeting between Kup and Hot Rod, and how Hot Rod's influence shook Kup out of depression; and Ark Duty starred Hot Rod and set up the creation of Autobot City. Hot Rod debuted in the main continuity after the loss of many wars to the Underbase powered Starscream, as part of Fortress Maximus's group. He served as an eager soldier who idolized Optimus. However, he was killed during the Decepticon ambush on Klo in the last issue of the Marvel G1 comic, only to be resurrected by Prime and the Last Autobot. He continued to appear in the Transformers: Generation 2 comic as one of Prime's right-hand men. Hot Rod would appear in the UK Marvel comic issue #234, "Prime's Rib!" This story is set in the near future, 1995, where Optimus Prime, Jazz and Hot Rod introduced the latest Autobot, Arcee, to the human feminists. She was met with displeasure by the humans, being called a token female and disliked for her pink color. They were then attacked by Shockwave, Fangry, Horri-Bull and Squeezeplay, who thought the Autobots would be unveiling a new weapon. The Autobots fought off the Decepticons, who escaped, but nothing seemed to please the human feminists. The Hot Rod from the future animated movie continuity would also appear. Target: 2006 had Hot Rod, Kup and Blurr timejump from 2006 (specifically partway through the Transformers movie) to 1986 to thwart Galvatron's scheme, under the influence of Unicron; later post-movie stories revealed that Firebolt had died on Earth years before 2007, and Space Pirates had Rodimus Prime briefly reverting back to Hot Rod during the Quintesson attack on Autobot City. This Hot Rod also appeared in several of the "Aspects of Evil" stories. Told from the flashbacks of an aged Rodimus Prime, these had Hot Rod come up against some of the greatest Decepticon villains. He accepted the surrender of Scorponok - only to wind up defending him and a human town against the Micromaster Air Strike Patrol: defending Autobot City from a full scale attack by Shockwave: and being captured and used as a pawn by Megatron to flush out an Autobot spy in his ranks. (Marvel UK #223-227) Animated series Hot Rod has a youthful attitude, and serves as an older brother figure to Daniel Witwicky, son of Autobot ally Spike Witwicky. He has a sort of mentor-student relationship with the veteran Autobot Kup. He was also good friends with Springer and Arcee. Later in life, he temporarily bears the Autobot Matrix of Leadership and becomes Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Convoy in Japan), and leader of the Autobots. Hot Rod first appeared in the American animated series during the events of The Transformers: The Movie, where he was one of the many Autobots stationed at Autobot City. He fought in the Autobot city battle and saved the autobot city for if he had not attacked Megatron, he would have destroyed the city. Due to his attempted intervention in the battle between the Autobot leader and Megatron. He fled the city with Kup and the Dinobots when Galvatron, a recreated Megatron, attacked the city after being reformatted by Unicron. After meeting up with the other Autobots after a series of adventures on the planets Quintessa and Junk, Hot Rod returned to the other Autobots and rushed to Cybertron to save it from being eaten by Unicron. After facing Galvatron inside Unicron's body, Hot Rod was able to get his hands on the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, as the voice of Optimus Prime was heard saying, "Arise, Rodimus Prime". The power of the Matrix reformatted Hot Rod into Rodimus Prime, with a larger body, deeper voice, and different vehicle mode. It also destroyed Unicron's body, bringing the events of the film to a close with Rodimus Prime as the new Autobot leader. After the film, Rodimus did not have time to rest on his laurels as commander, immediately finding himself and the Autobots targeted by the Quintessons, who lured him to their planet of Quintessa and detonated it in hopes of destroying the Matrix. Rodimus and the Autobots survived, however, and Rodimus proceeded to voluntarily short-circuit himself to allow his life-force to enter the Matrix, feeling that the answer to the mystery of the Quintessons' identity lay within it. His hunch proved correct – the Quintessons, he discovered, were the Transformers' creators, and Rodimus knew that the future would be a difficult time for the Autobots. At this point in the future, the Autobots had become something of a group of peacekeepers among the many races in the galaxy, and Rodimus would attend many meetings, parties and conferences to this end, most notably chairing the peace conference between the planets of Xetaxxis and Lanarq. Despite the brave public face he wore at these events, his own doubts continued to plague him, and he was particularly fazed by Galvatron’s threat of an "ultimate weapon", though the revelation that this was a bluff stirred him to action. Later still, Rodimus was among the Autobots who had their minds transferred into synthetic human forms by crime lord Victor Drath, who used their Transformer bodies to commit crimes. While Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Springer tackled this problem, Rodimus returned to Drath's compound where he was aided by Drath's mole, Michelle, between whom a spark of romance seemed to bloom, until she betrayed him to Drath. Through a combined effort, however, Drath was brought to justice and the Autobots regained their bodies. Hot Rod only appeared three more times: once when he gave the Matrix to a Quintesson-controlled Optimus Prime. When he lost the Matrix, Rodimus was forced to face down his fears once and for all when the Decepticons began a series of attacks on Japan. Overwhelmed by the different responsibilities and directions he was being pulled in, Rodimus went joyriding and was attacked by the Stunticons, losing the Matrix in the ensuing crash, which was acquired by the Decepticon Scourge. While Rodimus became Hot Rod again – and was not eager to change back – Scourge was warped and enhanced by the Matrix and led another attack on Japan. Counseled by a martial arts master on giri – the burden hardest to bear – Rodimus realized that the Matrix was his burden, and that he had been chosen to bear it; battling Scourge, he recovered the Matrix and resumed his role as leader, and finally when Optimus Prime was resurrected and Rodimus Prime was able to return to being Hot Rod for good. In all three occasions, his return to Hot Rod took place because he lost or passed the Matrix to someone else. In the 3-part finale to the American Transformers animated series, "The Rebirth", Hot Rod became a Targetmaster. In the Japanese exclusive Transformers: The Headmasters storyline (which replaced the "Rebirth" finale in Japanese continuity), Hot Rod appeared as part of Optimus Prime's inner circle. When Galvatron and his Headmaster warriors launched a devastating attack on Cybertron, Vector Sigma was damaged, and Hot Rod was sent to Earth to retrieve the Matrix. Recovering it, he returned it to Prime, only to be surprised when the ghost of Alpha Trion once again reformatted him into Rodimus Prime to help Optimus. After Optimus' death, Rodimus once again took command of the Autobots. However, when Scorponok destroyed Vector Sigma, Rodimus decided to leave the war, and left Fortress Maximus in command of the Autobots. Although Rodimus would leave the dying Cybertron to find a new homeworld in the Headmasters series, he returned in the pages of the Battlestars manga. Once again going by the name Hot Rod, he was now a Micromaster, and aided Star Convoy (the once again reborn Optimus Prime) in his battles against Super Megatron. Books Hot Rod appeared in the 1986 Ladybird Books story Decepticon Hideout by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Hot Rod led a cell of Autobots in resistance to the leadership of Shockwave on Cybertron until Shockwave was overthrown by Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Later, he was part of Ultra Magnus's team to fortify one of Cybertron's moons, and clashed with Springer over Arcee. Although Targetmaster Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime received bio pages in Dreamwave's More Than Meets The Eye series, they never appeared in the comic stories before the company closed, barring one flash Optimus Prime had of the future when the Matrix was damaged, where he saw Hot Rod as a Targetmaster. Devil's Due Publishing Hot Rod would also appear in the G.I Joe vs. the Transformers crossover comics from Devil's Due Publishing. He made his first appearance in the second crossover, where he was transported to Earth by a malfunctioning Teletran-3 and reformatted into the form of an Earth sports car. He reappeared in the third crossover, where he apparently acted as Optimus Prime's right hand man. Putting a team together to look for the missing team that had journeyed to Earth (who had been captured by Serpentor and the Decepticons), he would later lead the combined G.I Joe/Autobot force that rescued Optimus Prime. It is interesting to note that in contrast to his usual "youthful rookie" portrayal here Hot Rod seems to be in a high command position, outranking Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Ironhide among others. However, by the fourth crossover Hot Rod is forced to wait on Cybertron under Magnus's command as Optimus Prime journeys to Earth. Kiss Players Hot Rodimus also appeared in the Japanese exclusive Kiss Players storyline. In the alternate timeline of Kiss Players, Hot Rodimus has given up the Matrix to Ultra Magnus after his actions in hurling Galvatron out of Unicron's body resulted in the Decepticon leader crashing into and devastating Tokyo, rather than landing on Thrull, as seen in the original continuity. He subsequently came to Earth to try to repair relations with the humans, but was instead attacked and nearly killed by a Legion Creature, a hybrid created from Galvatron's Unicron-corrupted cells fusing with local creatures. He was saved by a kiss from the human Li Shao-Shao and reformatted into a body resembling a Ford GT. He went on to battle the Earth Defense Command (an anti-Transformer organization), the Legion - and Optimus Prime himself. Prime had been resurrected in a Kiss Player body, but Hot Rodimus, believing his commander to be dead, thought it was a trick. Binaltech Due to alterations to the original G1 timeline caused by Ravage, Optimus Prime does not die, and the Matrix is not passed to Hot Rod. As the Binaltech saga unfolds, the multiverse is threatened with destruction, until the original continuity is restored and the Binaltech universe is split into and preserved within its own separate universe. Overdrive confirms that the threat is over by visiting the dimension occupied by the original timeline, and reveals that in that world, Hot Rod had received the Matrix and taken over leadership of the Autobots as Rodimus Prime. 3H Enterprises In the Transformers: Universe storyline, Rodimus (as he is now called) gets upgraded into a Maximal (looking like his Autobot form, but slightly smaller and more energy efficient). He serves as a member of the Wreckers, third in command after Primal Prime and Apelinq. He serves as the Matrix Templar for the group. According to the script for the unreleased issue #4 of Transformers: Universe - The Wreckers the Wreckers returned to Cybertron where they helped repel the an invasion by the Quintessons. Fun Publications Rodimus has appeared in three different storylines from Fun Publications. Rodimus and Cyclonus appear together in the story Wreckers: Finale Part II from 2007. During the invasion of Cybertron, Cyclonus and Rodimus come to final blows, fighting each other to a stand-still. Both severely wounded, Cyclonus is about to kill Rodimus when the Predacon Rotorbolt arrives and kills Cyclonus for betraying him. Rodimus then helps Cheetor to drain the power of the Divine Light from Cryotek. When Rodimus is dying from wounds he received battling Cyclonus, Tigatron is unable to save the former Autobot leader, having given up the power of the Vok to save the Predacon Fractyl. Based on the Classics toy line, the Timelines 2007 story is set 15 years after the end of the Marvel Comics story (ignoring all events of the Marvel UK and Generation 2 comics). According to exclusive bio information in the Transformers Collectors' Club magazine #15, Hot Rod followed Optimus Prime back to Cybertron from the Planet Klo. Once back, Hot Rod took up racing, but after a while found it pointless. Optimus Prime assigned to help organize the millions of Cybertronian refugees who returned to their home world. Hot Rod chaired the Cybertron Grand Challenge race, a race which featyred combined Autobot/Decepticon teams. With his maturing Hot Rod changed his name to Rodimus and was chosen to return with Optimus Prime to Earth to stop Megatron. Optimus Prime returned to Earth commanding Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Grimlock, Jetfire, Mirage and Rodimus. When the Cybertronians Skyfall and Landquake arrive on Earth unexpectedly, Megatron attempts to destroy them, but Optimus Prime and his Autobots are able to drive Megatron away. Rodimus is wounded on a mission with Optimus Prime, before being brought back to the Autobot base. Kup told the Dinobots and Rodimus the story of how he became a member of the Autobot Elite Guard. His body is based on the Universe Legends toy in this story.BotCon 09 IDW Publishing Hot Rod would make his first IDW Publishing appearance in a Spotlight issue focusing on him. In this, he was shown to be newly promoted to command of a group of Autobots including Gizmo, Backbeat and Dealer, who had been sent to secure the Magnificence, a device of some sort that could predict the future. Getting past the guardians, Hot Rod was swapping it with a fake to prevent the Decepticons from getting their hands on it when a seeming Decepticon ambush wiped out his squad. Determined to rescue the only survivor, Dealer, Hot Rod staged a daring solo rescue mission that managed to rescue Dealer - unaware that he was really Doubledealer, a Decepticon spy sent by Banzaitron to retrieve the Magnificence and now out to find where Hot Rod had stashed it. Hot Rod was then summoned to Earth by Optimus Prime, as revealed in The Transformers: Escalation. With typical bravado Hot Rod and Hardhead insisted on heading to assist Prime's unit in stopping Megatron. Hot Rod left Hardhead to assist the other Autobots while he captured the Decepticon facsmile. Unfortunately, he almost collided with Prowl, who had had the same idea. Despite some bickering between the two, they were able to eventually capture the facsimile, forcing the Russian troops to back down. When Hot Rod heard the battle between the Ore-13 powered Megatron and the rest of Prime's troops, Prowl forbade him from interfering, entrusting him with the safe return of the facsimile. Calling Nightbeat for transport out, he was jumped and severely damaged by Skywarp and Thundercracker. Nightbeat teleported him away, but Hot Rod had been badly damaged, and the facsimile reportedly killed. In The Transformers: Devastation, Hot Rod is repaired and reformatted into a Dodge Viper. Dealer tried to convince him to pull some strings to get him to Earth, but Hot Rod and Wheeljack had the more important task of rescuing Ironhide. They ran into a bit of trouble with the Machination's Headmasters. They managed to escape temporarily, but were found and Wheeljack was incapacitated. Hot Rod easily held his own with the Headmasters, and noted that for some reason they had lost their "edge". He received a little help from Hardhead, who was mainly there to take Hot Rod and the others back to the Ark-32 for evacuation to Garrus-9. Hot Rod refused to go, wanting to see the Headmaster mystery through to the end. Hardhead reluctantly let him go. In Spotlight: Doubledealer, Hot Rod's search was interrupted by Dealer's arrival on Earth, with orders for Hot Rod: find the Magnificence and use it to learn what they could about the Expansion. Hot Rod took Dealer to his hiding spot, which turned out to be the planet where they first found the device. As Dealer and Hot Rod closed on the Magnificence, he went over his first visit to the planet in his mind, and how things could have gone so wrong. Eventually he began to have suspicions, and upon locating the Magnificence, asked it the question that haunted him: had Dealer betrayed him? Sadly, it revealed the truth, and Hot Rod was forced to kill Dealer as the traitor attacked. Looking down on his remains, Hot Rod realized the truth had been staring him in the face, he just had not wanted to accept it. He then used the Magnificence to find out all he could about the Expansion, and relayed the information to the Autobots. Hot Rod is featured again in |''Maximum Dinobots''. Returning to Earth to continue his search, Hot Rod arrived at the gates of the Machination's complex, and Scorponok prepared himself to deal with the intruder. Unfortunately, Hot Rod found himself fighting well out of his weight class as he was man handled by Scorponok, who cheerfully bashed his face in, put out one of his optics and snapped his leg. The Headmasters dragged him into Scorponok's control room where, with absolutely no prompting, the big man explained his entire plan for the Dynobots, Skywatch and the Machination. Hot Rod seemed less than impressed with this rather mundane approach, which ticked Scorponok off enough for him to point out that it was obviously just the first stage in his master plan. He was also warned to remained awed or he'd be of no further interest. When the Dynobots and newly-arrived Monsterbots seemed to turn Scorponok's plan on its head, Hot Rod burst out laughing, at which point, Scorponok ordered him taken out and shot. In the lift to the surface, Hot Rod suddenly erupted in flames, killing his captors, but draining his power supply. Weakened and with a crippled leg, he collapsed on the floor. He made it out of the building and ran into the real Sunstreaker, who blasted the 2 clones following Hot Rod. Sunstreaker ignored Hot Rod's warning about Scorponok's army and stormed into the building so Hot Rod painfully wired himself to send a distress signal. When Sunstreaker's real head was later disabled by Hunter, the Headmaster clones shut down, which Hot Rod explained to Grimlock. The group was surprised by the arrival of Shockwave, but Ultra Magnus had heard Hot Rod's distress call and was on his way to Earth. After Scorponok knocked out Sludge and Grimlock tended to him, the remaining Dynobots offered Hot Rod a lift aboard the Monsterbots' ship. He refused though, and made it back into Machination HQ to take care of something "personal". He eventually found Scorponok's real head. Hunter also showed up and let Hot Rod know how to disable it, but before he could do so, Scorponok grabbed him. Before Scorponok could crush Hot Rod's head, the Dynobots showed up and began to battle Scorponok. Hot Rod told Swoop which wires to sever, and he did just that, reducing Scorponok to a catatonic state. Ultra Magnus arrived took everyone back aboard his ship, which later docked with the Ark-32. Within 3 days, Hot Rod was fully repaired, with a new body form design. Hot Rod appears in All Hail Megatron '', while traveling through space by himself ,he found himself under attack by the Torment, a Decepticon warship crewed by Bludgeon and the Pretender Monsters. He was shot down, but managed to transmit a distress call to the Autobot starship Trion, which came to his rescue. After the Decepticons were chased off, Hot Rod joined the crew of the Trion. When the Decepticons' galaxy-wide assault hit, the Trion was shot down over Cybertron. Hot Rod sent out a distress signal and was ecstatic when he ran into some other Autobots.Hot Rod was taken back to base and relayed the story of how he and his other crew-mates from the Trion arrived on Cybertron, having been diverted there by Decepticon ships and forced to crash land. Once on the surface, Hot Rod sent out his distress signal and was so sure someone heard it. Kup arrived with the rest of the Trion's crew at that point, just in time to tell Hot Rod of course no one heard his message.After the Autobots narrowly avoided the Insecticon swarm and Sunstreaker sacrificed himself, Hot Rod jumped to Drift's defense when he was being insulted by Bumblebee. When the Autobots were later rescued by Omega Supreme, Hot Rod was glad that he sent out the distress call. He was then ferried to Earth with the other Autobots aboard Omega. In ''Transformers Ongoing, which takes place two years after the events of All Hail Megatron, the Autobots would remain on Earth as Prime feared the return of the Decepticons. Unfortunately, this led to the capture of a number of Autobots by Skywatch, including Windcharger, Gears and Prowl. Hot Rod was reformatted into a Pagani Zonda. Already frustrated, he lashed out at Optimus, accusing him of keeping the Autobots on the planet because he needed someone to protect and demanding he be allowed lead a team to rescue Prowl. An admonished Prime agreed to a covert operation, but with Ironhide along to watch over things. While Prowl was freed, it turned out the humans had used him as bait to draw the other Autobots in. However Wheeljack's new shielding protected Hot Rod's team from Skywatch's inhibitors and in a panic the soldiers switched to lethal measures. Hot Rod was targeted and Ironhide was killed protecting him. An enraged Hot Rod turned on the humans, damaging their equipment and machinery. After returning with Ironhide's body, Hot Rod was shocked as Optimus Prime resigned his position as leader. When Optimus Prime left the Autobots and surrendered to humans, Hot Rod and few others decided to break from the main Autobot group and leave Earth. As he requested Omega Supreme's help, he met and stroke an alliance with a small group of Decepticons led by Swindle. They then began to build an interstellar vessel. Swindle informed Hot Rod that some of bots in the group have started calling Hot Rod, "Rodimus Prime". Ultra Magnus and his team arrived to arrest Rodimus, for committing treason for working with the enemy. Just then, Swindle walked over and said that he will take over now. Rodimus said that he had things under control, but Swindle dropped the charade and said he plans to take the ship off the planet, and kill as many Autobots as he can before that. Swindle gave the order for the Stunticons to merge into Menasor, his newest creation. After winning the battle against the Deceptions with help from Optimus and Spike’s Skywatch soldier, Magnus found Rodimus and told him he was under arrest for willful collusion with the enemy. Rodimus attempted to justify his actions, but Silverstreak was fed up with him. Bumblebee interceded between Magnus and Rodimus, telling Magnus to back off. Magnus, not one to be ordered around, attempted to supplant Bumblebee's authority. Bumblebee snapped, and he told Magnus that they have felt lost and scared ever since Megatron stole the Matrix of Leadership. He also said that he was in charge until the Matrix is recovered and it chooses someone else. Hot Rod overheared this, as he snuck off and stole Ultra Magnus' shuttle, leaving Earth. He went to assault the Decepticon base on a satellite, taking the Matrix of Leadership back from Starscream, only to encounter a newly reformated Megatron, who blasted him in outer space, leaving him seemingly dead. Books Hot Rod appeared in the 1986 story and coloring book The Lost Treasure of Cybertron by Marvel Books. Video games Rodimus' first video game appearance was in the 1986 action RPG Transformers: The Battle to Save the Earth by Activision for the Commodore 64. For reasons unknown, both Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime appeared as separate characters that the player controlled simultaneously with six other Autobots. He was a playable character in the Family Computer game Transformers: The Mystery of Convoy. Players unlocked him by collecting all the letters that spell out his name. He also appeared, in the form of his Classic series toy, as a playable character in a simple Flash-based video game Transformers Battle Circuit on the Hasbro web site.Entertainment/OnlineGames/GameSelect/Action Games/Transformers/Transformers Battle Circuit Toys *''Generation 1'' Hot Rod (1986) :A new mold released to coincide with the premiere of The Transformers: The Movie. This toy was designed by Takara's Takashi Kunihiro. :Reissued as Rodimus Major as part of Hasbro's Commemorative Series I line in 2002.Reconfigurable toy drives enthusiasts to stores, Transport Topics; October 6, 2003; by Hurwitz, Jack *''Generation 1'' Lucky Draw Hot Rodimus (1987) :A special gold chrome edition of Hot Rod was released by Takara to its staff. *''Generation 1'' Rodimus Prime (1986) :A new mold released alongside the new character toys introduced in The Transformers: The Movie. Transforms from futuristic truck to robot. Much like his predecessor Optimus Prime, Rodimus' trailer transforms into a mobile command center. :Reissued as part of Hasbro's Commemorative Series 7 in 2004. *''Generation 1'' Kabaya Rodimus Convoy (1986) :A smaller version of the Rodimus Prime figure sold in candy boxes in supermarkets and convenience stores in Japan by Kabaya. The package came with the snap-together kit and candy. Once assembled, the figure transformed almost similarly to its larger counterpart. *''Generation 1'' Targetmaster Hot Rod (1987) :Came with a Nebulan Targetmaster Firebolt. Rodimus himself was retooled slightly to enlarge the holes on his fists and adding a mounting hole to the engine block to fit Firebolt.Lee's Guide to Loose 1987 Transformers: Autobots. Lee's Toy Review magazine, issue #205, December 2009 *''Generation 1'' Star Convoy with Hot Rodimus (1991) :A Legends-sized Rodimus figure came with Star Convoy (a resurrected and heavily upgraded version of Optimus Prime in the Japanese G1 toy line). *'Mega SCF Hot Rodimus ' (2002) :A semi-poseable, non-transforming figure. It came with two sets of hands, two sets of heads, a rotary saw hand, a welding hand, and the Matrix. *''Heroes of Cybertron'' Rodimus Prime (2003) :A semi-poseable, non-transforming figure that comes with a collector's card showing Rodimus' Tech Specs. *''MyClone Transformers'' Rodimus Convoy (2003) :A poseable, non-transforming figure designed similarly to a Kubrick. *''Classics'' Deluxe Rodimus (2006) :The all new 2006-2007 Classics line featured characters from the original series in updated forms. Hot Rod (now called Rodimus due to trademark reasons) was in the first wave of Autobots along with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Due to most of the Classics lacking visible Autobot and Decepticon insignias, this figure lacks the distinctive Autobot symbol seen on the chest of all other versions of Hot Rod/Rodimus, to which fan companies have responded to with alternative stickers. His vehicle mode is based on an obscure Japanese Supercar, the Dome Zero, manufactured by DOME Co. Ltd in 1978. :This toy was featured on page 19 of the book Transformers: The Fantasy, The Fun, The Future by Erin Brereton, published by Triumph Books. :Remolded in black as the evil version of Rodimus exclusively for BotCon 2008 as part of the Transformers: Timelines story Shattered Glass. The mold will also be used for the upcoming Transformers Collectors Club exclusive Side Burn figure. *''Titanium'' 3-inch Rodimus (2006) :Rodimus received a new figure in the Transformers: Titanium line in 2006, as a 3-inch tall non-transforming toy. *''Titanium'' 6-inch Rodimus Prime (2006) :A transformable die-cast figure of Rodimus Prime. Like all figures in the Titanium line, he comes with a display stand. :This figure was redecoed in black as Menasor and sold exclusively at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. *''Kiss Players'' Hot Rodimus (2006) :With the Japanese Binaltech toy series having transformed into the Kiss Players line, the second figure to be released as a Kiss Players character was Hot Rodimus. Based on the same Ford GT mold as Mirage, Hot Rodimus features several differences from Mirage. First, it has a unique head sculpt, which includes a movable crest to allow a "visor" to be lowered over his eyes, referencing a scene from the animated Transformers Movie during which Hot Rod is on Lookout Mountain. Additionally, it includes a fishing-rod accessory, which can be split and connected in a different configuration to create a tri-barreled arm weapon, reminiscent of Hot Rod's exhaust-pipe blasters. The figure also includes a PVC figurine named Syao Syao and a CD featuring a Kiss Players radio drama. The vehicle mode stays true to the Ford GT's factory color scheme, lacking Hot Rod's signature "flame" detailing, and, like Binaltech, is fully painted. Meanwhile, the robot mode reveals additional orange and yellow body parts, such as the chest, abdomen, arms and hands, as well as flame-like paint applications on the lower arms to link the figure with the original Hot Rod. *''Alternators'' Rodimus (2007) :In April 2007, photos of a repainted Alternators Mirage, in a color scheme similar to Kiss Players Hot Rodimus, and in Alterators-style "fishbowl" packaging began to appear on the internet. Simply called Rodimus, the 27th Alternator lacks almost all of the Kiss Players accessories, including the fishing pole, but keeps the new head sculpt. This figure also sports the classic "flame" detailing in lieu of the Kiss Player's white stripes, while the vanity plate reads "TOO HOT". Rodimus was first sold as a convention exclusive at the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. The Monday after the convention, it was made available on the Hasbro Toy Shop website, where it would sell out that same morning. The instructions present an alternate name for the figure: Rodimus Prime; whether this is merely an oversight is unknown. *'Transformers 3D Battle-Card Game Hot Rod' (2007) :Produced by Wizards of the Coast, wave 2 of their Transformers 3D Battle-Card Game included a Hot Rod card, who was a redeco of Autobot Jazz from wave 1. *''Robot Heroes Generation 1'' Rodimus vs. Insecticon (2007) :A non-poseable, non-transforming super-deformed figure aimed at younger children. Bundled with Insecticon. *''Henkei! Henkei!'' C-05 Deluxe Hot Rodimus (2008) :The Japanese version of the Classics Deluxe figure by Takara Tomy sports darker colors and a gold chrome spoiler. :This mold was also used for the Decepticon Stunticon Wildrider in the Japan-exclusive Henkei! Gentei! toy line for CharaHobby 2008. *''Revoltech'' Hot Rodimus (2008) :Produced as an action figure by the Japanese company Kaiyodo, the main selling point of the line is the 'Revolver' joint. This gives the figure a high degree of articulation, allowing for many dynamic and varied poses. Hot Rodimus is number 047 in the Yamaguchi series, and comes with extra sets of hands, a pair of pistols, an extra head (which is molded with his binocular vision, as seen in The Transformers: The Movie) and a display stand. *''Universe'' Generation 1 Series Legends Rodimus (2009) :A Legends-sized figure with simple transformation. *''Universe'' Challenge at Cybertron Deluxe Rodimus (2010) :An Asian market exclusive gift set featuring G1-accurate redecos of Classics Deluxe Rodimus, Universe Galvatron and Cyclonus with Nightstick. Rumors of the set being released in the U.S. as a Target exclusive were debunked by Hasbro. *''Transformers'' Sons of Cybertron Deluxe Hot Rodimus (2010) :A translucent red remold of the Henkei Deluxe Hot Rodimus figure. Bundled with a translucent remold of Classics Deluxe Convoy (Optimus Prime) as a CharaHobby 2010 exclusive in Japan. *''Masterpiece'' MP-09 Rodimus Convoy (2011) :The instruction manual for the MP-04S Convoy Sleep Version reveals a hidden message saying that Rodimus will be the next installment in the Masterpiece series. Concept sketches of the figure were released online on July 2010. The figure is a faithful modern recreation of the original G1 toy. Gimmicks include retractable binoculars, spinning saw blade and the Matrix of Leadership, but the figure's main feature is the ability to transform into both Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime. The transition between the two incarnations involves rotating the face, extending the legs and adjusting the spoiler on the back. :The Hong Kong release comes with a black display case with a windowed front and a reflective foil interior, along with a commemorative Rodimus Prime coin. *''Reveal the Shield'' Battle in Space Deluxe Rodimus (2011) :This internationally-released gift set is similar to the Universe Challenge at Cybertron gift set, minus Galvatron and with the addition of a miniature Matrix of Leadership. *''United'' Autobot Set Deluxe Clear Rodimus (2011) :An eHobby Japan exclusive clear blue remold of Classics Deluxe Rodimus. Part of the Autobot 3-pack with Kup and Scrapheap (a Wreck-Gar figure with a different head). *''Masterpiece'' Rodimus Prime (not yet released) :The U.S. release of Masterpiece Rodimus Convoy by Hasbro will not come with the detachable trailer, but will be offered with his Targetmaster partner Offshoot (renamed from Firebolt due to trademark issues) and a remold of Optimus Prime's Matrix of Leadership (which will fit in Rodimus' chest according to his box art displayed at Botcon 2011). The figure will also be a Toys "R" Us exclusive. The APR listed at Botcon 2011 is $49.99. Expected release date is July 11, 2011. Transformers: Energon Rodimus is a great military commander and a superior warrior, yet strives for peace and freedom. First at odds with Optimus Prime for his conduct of the war against the Decepticons, Rodimus eventually became Optimus' right-hand man and defacto commander of the Autobots when Optimus himself was unavailable. Animated series In the alternate universe of the 2003–2004 toyline and series, Transformers: Energon, Rodimus (lacking the "Prime" suffix in English, but still called Rodimus Convoy in Japan) was a great leader on Cybertron ages in the past and was viewed as a hero by many, including similar character Hot Shot. Desiring to escape the war that had consumed the planet, Rodimus departed Cybertron with a contingent of like-minded troops, most of whom settled on an alien planetoid and became the energon-mining Omnicons. Still, Rodimus continued on his journey with Prowl and Landmine, carrying the "flag of peace" from world to world. At some point, Rodimus learned that the world known simply as Planet Q was under threat from the world-devourer, Unicron, but arrived too late to prevent its destruction. Years later, however, he encountered the planet's surviving ruler, Alpha Q, and sided with him in his plan to use Energon to regenerate and restore all the worlds consumed by Unicron – a plan that put him in opposition with Optimus Prime when they encountered each other once again. When Megatron succeeded in reactivating Unicron, however, Rodimus relented and submitted himself and his troops to Optimus Prime’s command, and they were integrated into the main Autobot force as the battles continued to defend Alpha Q's successfully-regenerated worlds against the Decepticons. Dreamwave Productions Rodimus also appeared in the Dreamwave Energon Comic. In this continuity Rodimus's history in unclear, but he seems to be a veteran Autobot assigned to Earth. He acts as a mentor to many of the less experienced Autobots: for example he was the first to congratulate Ironhide when he overcame his fears to defeat Tidal Wave. He was one of the defenders of Toronto alongside Hot Shot, Red Alert, Hoist, Beachcomber and Thrust, battling against Divebomb and a swarm of Terrorcon clones before receiving help from a very unlikely source - Megatron, resurrected in a new body by Optimus Prime. The subsequent counterattack routed the Terrorcons. Fun Publications Rodimus appeared in the text story from Fun Publications called Force of Habit. This story explained where he was during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus was the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. Rodimus served as captain of the Longbow which was sent to Beta Aquarii. Toys *''Transformers'' Energon Rodimus (2004) :Rodimus transforms into a rocket-powered Cybertronic long-nose truck cab. He can also form the top or bottom half of a larger robot mode, compatible with any Energon Combat- or Mega-class Autobot combiner robot. He comes with a large flame-cannon with spring-loaded "flame" missile. His design is a homage to Rodimus Prime from Generation 1. *'Black Rodimus Convoy' (Deluxe, 2004) :An exclusive black and red version of Rodimus was made available as a mail-away from TV Magazine in Japan, sent out in September of 2004. This was a companion piece to the "Fire SL Grand Convoy" exclusive offered by the same magazine that was released a month earlier. *'Rodimus Attacktix'(Boster, 2006) :Rodimus is a large-based figure with pretty good defense, especially when hugging another Rodimus figure. His recruit special allows him to put any Trooper class figure into play from your back-ups. If you're feeling particularly silly you could have a swarm of Rodimi summon a swarm of Insecticons. Transformers: Timelines Timelines Rodimus is a BotCon 2008 exclusive redeco of Classic Rodimus in black that is based on Black Rodimus. An evil alternate version of the Generation 1 character, according to the comic writers his personality is based on Vinnie Barbarino from the TV series Welcome Back, Kotter, using variants of Vinnie's famous put-downs. His new appearance has inspiration from the facial hair of parallel universe Mister Spock from the Star Trek episode "Mirror, Mirror". Although Rodimus plays the part of the brash youth, he is actually very intelligent, and has no loyalty to Optimus Prime; only his own personal gain. According to his biography, Rodimus used to be leader of the Wreckers, a mercenary group hired by Optimus Prime; but after the deaths of the other members, he joined the Autobot Seekers under the command of Goldbug. Fun Publications Rodimus appeared as a member of Optimus Prime's forces in the Transformers Timelines story "Shattered Glass." When the Decepticons attacked the Ark launch site, Blurr, Goldbug and Rodimus competed for who could destroy the most Decepticons, but thanks to Cliffjumper, the Decepticons were successful. Rodimus appeared in the text-based fiction Dungeons & Dinobots as one of the Autobots who attacked the Arch-Ayr fuel dump. Sent to capture rogue Dinobots for the Autobots, he was part of the group that captured Swoop. Together with Blurr, he then tracked Grimlock, but ran into competition with the Decepticon allies Sideswipe and Cliffjumper. After Grimlock bit off his left hand Ratchet replaced it with a circular saw (a reference to one of the original Rodimus' melee weapons in The Transformers: The Movie). In the story Do Over, Rodimus and several Autobots loyal to him stole the Ark and flew it to Earth. Fighting the Decepticon ship Nemesis on the way, the Ark was shot down by the human military and crash landed in the ocean. Rodimus gained the help of the criminal Witwicky family, believing they would help him learn more about Earth. After fighting Goldbug for leadership of the Autobots, he renamed himself Rodimus Prime. His first attack on the humans was to take control of the base controlling a human military satellite and use it to blackmail the humans into making him the leader of the world. The Decepticons were able to break into the base, where Heatwave used his ability to control machines to have the satellite fire on its own controls and then destroy itself. Toys *''Timelines'' Voyager Megatron & Deluxe Rodimus (Convention Souvenir 3-Pack) (2008) :Shattered Glass Rodimus was a black/purple redeco of Classics Rodimus available only at BotCon 2008. He came packaged together with Shattered Glass Megatron and Divebomb. Like his depiction in the comic book, Rodimus has a goatee. :A third party add on kit was made for this toy named "Shadow Scyther" which makes him into a homage of Rodimus Prime.http://tformers.com/transformers-/14945/news.html Transformers Animated Rodimus Minor is a character who appeared in season 3 of the Transformers Animated series. He is an homage to the Generation 1 version of the character Hot Rod.Transformers Animated.com - First Images of Animated Rodimus, Strika, Blackout and Spittor He wields an energon bow-and-arrow weapon of his own design.Transformers Club.com On March 31, 2009, Derrick J. Wyatt, lead Transformers Animated Character Designer posted an image of Rodimus' vehicle mode, which is described as a futuristic muscle car that is mostly based on a 2008 Dodge Challenger with some elements of a 1969 Ferrari Daytona. This was revealed at the 2009 BotCon where Hasbro released an action figure of Rodimus Minor. It showed that the 2008 Dodge Challenger parts of Rodimus' vehicle mode were mostly based on the back, top, and sides of the vehicle, while the 1969 Ferrari Daytona parts were found in the front of the vehicle, most notably, the headlights. Actor Judd Nelson, who originally voiced Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime in The Transformers: The Movie reprised his role as this character. Rodimus Minor leads an Autobot crew consisting of Red Alert, Ironhide, Hot Shot and Brawn. Fun Publications Rodimus's biography was printed in issue #24 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. He is described as a young prodigy, the "chosen one", who is expected to become the next Magnus in record time. Animated series Rodimus was seen in the season 3 "Transwarped" special, leading his team in defending a Space Bridge from Strika's "Team Chaar". His team was overwhelmed, and Rodimus is infected with Cosmic Rust, courtesy of Oil Slick, putting him out of commission. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Rodimus is back on Cybertron de-rusting. He can later be seen on Cybertron cheering for Optimus Prime and his crew for defeating the Decepticons in "Endgame, Part II". Toys *''Animated'' Deluxe Rodimus Minor (2010) :Available exclusively at Toys "R" Us, Rodimus Minor transforms into a futuristic car that is an homage to the vehicle mode of Generation 1 Hot Rod. A panel on the car's hood, which is also the figure's chest, can be flipped to either show an engine block or the figure's Autobot insignia. The figure comes with an Energy Bow, capable of firing two missiles. His bow can also be tabbed to the roof of his car mode or snapped on his hand. The tabs that secure his bow in vehicle mode are 5mm wide, making it usable by other figures as well. His legs are normally bent for the underside of his car mode but can be locked straight during transformation. :The mold for this figure is also used for the BotCon 2011 exclusive Animated Deluxe Breakdown and Sideswipe. *''Animated'' Deluxe Rodimus (Takara Tomy) (2010) :The Japanese version of Animated Rodimus by Takara Tomy features a darker metallic paint finish and red Autobot emblems in place of the gray ones of the Hasbro version. ''Transformers: Prime'' Rodimus appears as an unlockable character in the Nintendo DS version of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Books Rodimus appears in the non-canon storyline Bumblebee at Tyger Pax. Rodimus is said to appear in the upcoming novel Transformers: Retribution. Video games Rodimus can be unlocked by beating "Dam 6" in Arena Mode. Hot Shot is described as being young, impetuous, showing enthusiasm and confidence which borders on arrogance. He boldly claims that he has both skill and looks, though he is not too keen being paired with Kup on missions. Somehow, he became corrupted by Dark Energon. If the player manages to defeat him, he calms down, shrugging off the effects of the Dark Energon and returning to his regular self. References External links *TFU page *Rodimus at the Transformers Wiki Category:Autobots Category:Convoys (Transformers) Category:Fictional archers Category:Transformers automobiles Category:Fictional commanders Category:Film characters Category:Primes (Transformers) Category:Seekers (Transformers) Category:Transformers characters in video games